


Maybe next time, Jackson

by lilllac



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Annabeth is over competitive but also hopeslessly in love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilllac/pseuds/lilllac
Summary: During his fifth year at Hogwarts, Percy Jackson is determined to finally win Hufflepuff the House Cup. The only problem, of course, has a name, a surname, and a blue and silver head-girl brooch pinned to her robe.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Maybe next time, Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so all mistakes are my own. Also, some in universe harry potter terms might nove have been correctly translated, because I originally read the books in portuguese, but I tried my best. Hope it's still enjoyable to read.

When the world finally stopped spinning, Percy grunted like a puppy left behind on move-out. He could already hear Madame Pomfrey's monologue when he managed - _soon_ , he told himself - to stand up again and go to the infirmary.

As the crowd celebrated the victory, Frank gradually lowered the height of his broom until he was gliding just inches from the ground.

"By the beards of Merlin, tell me that I slept for the rest of the game and that we won anyway" Percy whimpered.

Frank at least had the decency to smile. Percy knew that there was no way it could have happened. He had been so excited when he saw the golden snitch that he had leaped forward with everything he had: what resulted in a beautiful collision and a possible dislocated shoulder, apparently.

"No," the younger boy replied. He got off the broom and sat on the grass next to the captain "but it was almost. Kind of".

"Sure".

Leo ran towards them, moving and running in the usual way: as if he were connected to a five hundred volt battery at all times. He started chattering nonstop about curves and goals and maneuvers and how that Gryffindor scout had hit Percy in the back of the head and only stopped talking when Hazel told him to shut up.

To Jason's credit, he was not an asshole:

"Good game, man," he said, holding out a hand for Percy to get up.

Percy accepted the Gryffindor goalkeeper's hand and immediately regretted it when the world spun again. He barely registered when Piper asked if he was okay.

"Nice detour, genius. Are you always fussy like that, or were you just trying to impress me?".

Annabeth, Reyna and Nico had joined the small "tease percy for free" team, the boy looking almost like a Christmas light with that monstrous green scarf (Hazel had knitted him that one, so of course Nico would wear it up until the day of his death. And maybe ask to be buried with it, too).

"A little bit of both," Percy replied with a singing smile.

And he immediately regretted it when he felt a twinge of pain in his temple. With a sigh that was both exhausted and defeated, Annabeth held out her arms to Jason.

"Give him here. Oh, and Jason? Reyna and I are expecting to see you in the finals".

Percy was passed from one blonde to another like a ball of wool would be passed between kittens, (while Jason laughed at the girl's comment), but he felt like the luckiest ball of wool in the world when Annabeth supported him against the side of her own body .

"I can't wait to hear Madame Pomfrey put an end to that stupid little smile of yours," she said, as they slowly advanced towards the infirmary, leaving their friends behind.

"You love me".

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but did not object. They reached Madame Pomfrey's tent, and Annabeth was told to wait outside. Before Percy disappeared inside, however, she grabbed him by the wrist of his unhurt arm. Percy interrupted her before she could say anything:

"Ravenclaw is not going to win this year," he said sulkily.

"You really hit your head, huh?".

"Maybe".

"Maybe next time, Jackson".

Percy smiled. Giving him quick kiss on the lips, Annabeth watched as her silly boyfriend disappeared into the infirmary. Maybe next time, in fact.

Because this year, Annabeth would throw Jason and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team from their brooms right to second place. With that happy thought, she waited until Percy returned

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering.  
> Hufflepuff - percy, frank and hazel.  
> Gryffindor - jason.  
> Ravenclaw - annabeth, reyna and leo.  
> slytherin - piper and nico. 
> 
> Coments are always appreciated.


End file.
